charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Angels of Destiny
The Angels of Destiny are the immortal protectors and overseers of all Destinies who maintain the Grand Design, ensuring that no one alters it unnaturally. They are portrayed as ethereal, graceful magical beings of the highest rank. They are by nature, neutral as Destiny can alter in both good or evil designs. In the heirarchy of Gods and Demi-Gods, they rank higher than the Angel of Death, Elders, Cleaners, Tribunal and Avatars. In "Vaya Con Leos", an Angel of Destiny may have suggested that there are Gods who are the creators of all destinies. However, Phoebe interrupted the Angel's conversation. History Changing Destiny The Charmed Ones met an Angel of Destiny for the first time in the Season 4 finale Witch Way Now?. This angel was a man who offered the sisters a chance to relinquish their powers and take back their old lives. Initially, Phoebe and Piper Halliwell were both ready to accept the deal despite the protests of their half-sister Paige Matthews, but when an FBI agent and Witch Hunter named Jackman tricked them into capturing a witch for him and then almost killed them as well, they once again realized their fondness for witchcraft and changed their minds. The Ultimate Battle This Angel was a woman who took Piper's husband Leo Wyatt away in Vaya Con Leos in an attempt to motivate the sisters for a great battle. After the huge explosion in the second to last episode (Kill Billie Vol. 2) the angel returned Leo, though leaving a comment that she didn't expect the battle to end this way. She took him away again once time was reversed to before the explosion, only to return him for good after the vanquish of Christy Jenkins, satisfied that this is the way it was supposed to end all along. She also served as the priestess that married Phoebe and the cupid Coop. Battle Against Neena During Charmed Lives, an Angel of Destiny appeared to Neena and Hogan to inform them that their plans are not part of the Grand Design. However, Hogan didn't care for that and Neena sent her somewhere she hopes to be "nasty" using a magical portal. She eventually got out of the place when Piper Halliwell arrived. The Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that that was the entire reason why Neena had brought about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels removed Wyatt, Chris and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed, negating the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. The Angels were forced to punish Neena and banished her to her failed attempt at a higher realm. As a compromise, they allowed her beloved to leave the Higher Plane of The All and be with her for six months out of the year. Appendices :(Book of Shadows Comic text:) Angels of Destiny :Magical beings that :possess the knowledge of all things. :They serve as keepers of the Grand :Design and bear the responsibility of :maintaining that the future plays out :as it is destined. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Sparkling:' The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Chronokinesis:' The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. *'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself. *'Premonition:' The ability to see the past, present and future. The Angels can foresee all possible futures and destinies. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to manipulate reality itself. Other Powers *'Sensing:' The ability to locate and sense people. *'Immortality:' The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. They are immune to the powers of witches and possibly those of other magical beings. *'Invincibility:' The ability to be unaffected by any physical or magical harm. As the Angels play a vital part in the Grand Design, they cannot be vanquished. Their only known limitation is that they influence those who exist outside of space and time. AngelOfDestinyTeleportation.gif|The first Angel teleporting Sparkling 2.gif|The second Angel teleporting Notes *The Angels cannot control those that exist and operate outside of the Grand Design (and thus space and time), as proven by Neena. Appearances The Angels of Destiny appeared in a total of 4''' episodes over the course of the series and '''3 comic issues. ;Season 4 :Witch Way Now? ;Season 8 :Vaya Con Leos :Kill Billie Vol. 2 :Forever Charmed Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Comic Characters Category:The Magical Community